Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an anti-freeze faucet structure and, more particularly, to a rotatable anti-freeze faucet structure which avoids water accumulation when starting and then stopping water.
Description of the Prior Art
A conventional anti-freeze faucet is used in a low-temperature environment to prevent water from freezing therein because the water does not discharge completely. To further avoid foul water polluting an inlet pipe of the anti-freeze faucet in a vacuum siphon effect after stopping the water supply, a check structure is arranged in the anti-freeze faucet structure. Preferably, a vacuum breaking device is fixed in the anti-freeze faucet structure to prevent the anti-freeze faucet structure being broken by frozen water or being frozen. The vacuum breaking device is employed to flow air after starting and then stopping the water supply.
The anti-freeze faucet contains a rotatable screwing control valve or a rotatable moving control valve made of ceramics material. The rotatable moving control valve allows breaking vacuum after starting and then stopping the water supply. However, the ceramics material is expensive. The rotatable screwing control valve is manufactured at a low cost, but the vacuum cannot be broken after starting and then stopping the water supply.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.